1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a program for reading a document with multiple pages, and for transmitting image data to a plurality of destinations.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image processing device called such as a complex device or an MFP (multifunction peripheral) is capable of reading a document with multiple pages to generate image data, and transmitting the image data to a designated destination. In this case, there is a request for reading a document with multiple pages at a time, and changing a page addressed to each destination among pages of the document for each destination. As an example, for transmission of a document such as a technical material with multiple pages to a plurality of persons concerned, it may be requested to distribute only a first page including a summary and a conclusion to a person in a management position such as a leader or a manager, and all pages to a technical staff who is in a non-management position. In this case, according to an image processing device conventionally employed, a document reading operation for making transmission to a person in a management position, and a document reading operation for making transmission to a technical staff should be performed separately, resulting in poor operability.
According to a publicly known image processing device, after continuously reading a document has multiple pages, the read document is separated into a predetermined number of pages not smaller than two, and files of each of the separated pages are created. This image processing device is introduced for example in Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2005-143039. According to the technique disclosed therein, when a document has 20 pages is separated into “5 pages,” for example, four files in total are created.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2005-143039 described above, several types of documents has the same number of pages are read at a time to create a file for each type of document. Therefore, when it is requested to change a page to be transmitted for each destination after a document has multiple pages is read, the number of pages according to which the document is to be separated should be changed for each destination. Thus, even in the technique disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2005-143039, in order to change a page addressed to each destination, it is required to repeatedly perform a reading operation of the document with changing the number of pages according to which a document is to be separated. Namely, this technique does not help improving operability.